Puberty's Gonna Get Me
"Puberty's Gonna Get Me" is a song by Chris Griffin. It was track 10 from Family Guy: Live in Vegas. In it, Chris expresses his fear of the bodily changes that happen during puberty. Lyrics Chris: ♪Puberty's gonna get me.♪ ♪No way to stop it now.♪ ♪I offer a plea, just let me be.♪ ♪But puberty says "No how."♪ ♪I'm just a ball of pimples and zits♪ ♪I'm feeling funny inside.♪ ♪Puberty's gonna get me♪ ♪And there's nowhere to run or to hide.♪ ♪Two years ago while my skin was clear♪ ♪Nothin's the same as it used to be.♪ ♪Now that I'm growin' I'm watchin' FOX♪ ♪'Cause I'm too old to watch ABC.♪ ♪In my pants there's lot of hair♪ ♪Growing as if to spite me.♪ ♪My scrotum looks just like a werewolf.♪ ♪I'm scared that it might try to bite me.♪ ♪Ohhhhhh........♪ ♪Puberty's gonna get me♪ ♪There's nothin' I can do.♪ ♪There's no one to blame for all my shame♪ ♪And no one that I can sue.♪ ♪After I turn from twelve to thirteen♪ ♪Oh, how I wish I had died.♪ ♪Puberty's gonna get me♪ ♪And there's nowhere to run or to hide.♪ ♪When I was younger I hated girls.♪ ♪They were too gooshy and soft and cute.♪ ♪Now when I see one my legs get weak♪ ♪And my wang makes a Hitler salute.♪ ♪Once I used to like Sheryl Crow♪ ♪She was talented and plucky.♪ ♪But now that I'm older and wiser♪ ♪I see that she's just really lucky.♪ ♪Ohhhhhh........♪ ♪Puberty's gonna get me.♪ ♪I'm just completely screwed.♪ ♪I beg and I say, "Please go away♪ ♪And bother some other dude."♪ ♪Everyone says, "Hey, don't be a spaz♪ ♪Just try to take it in stride."♪ ♪Puberty's gonna get me♪ ♪I can feel it deep down inside.♪ ♪I'm covered with fuzz♪ ♪And I'm crying because♪ ♪There's nowhere to run.♪ {Applause} Lois: By the way Peter, do you know what next Friday is? Peter: Uh, yeah, it's a movie with, uh, Ice Cube and that other guy who looks like Rudy from Fat Albert. Lois: No, I mean a week from this Friday. Do you know what it is? Peter: Uh...Donald Rumsfeld takes his annual crap? Lois: No, I mean it is that too, but it's something else. Peter: Um, Rosh Ha-Sha-Na-Na? You know when all the Jewish people get together and put on a variety show? Hehehehehehehehe Lois: No, Peter, it's our anniversary! Peter: Oh yeah?! Oh, see? This is why I need a Palm Pilot. Lois: You forgot again, didn't you? Peter: Maybe. Oh, hey, uh, Lois, you got somethin' in your ear there. Heh, what da, wuh - What is this? Lois: {gasps} Peter, you got me a ring! Oh, it's beautiful. Peter: Eh, it's nothin'. I mean they charged me up the ass for it - I had to sell my Richard Marx record collection of my 7th Heaven blooper reel where Stephen Collins says "Jesus Christ, I just stubbed my Goddamn toe." Boy, did the WB try to keep that one under wraps! Lois: Oh... Category:Family Guy Live in Las Vegas Category:Musical Numbers